From Masks to Miracles
by GoldenLadybug
Summary: The stories in between Professor Layton: Mask of Miracles from the POV of Randall, Henry, and Angela. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the start of something I may or may not make into an ongoing series, it is honestly up to whether you guys like it or not! I hope this is a good start, and if you have any suggestions for me please go ahead and say so! Thanks!**

* * *

Randall would admit to having horrible headaches before, but by far this was the worst. It felt like his brain was exploding in his skull. Overall, the feeling was far from pleasant. Randall woke up in a white room. He couldn't remember what he did to cause him this much pain. All he could remember was his name and a flurry of faces and people. No memory fit correctly, it all was a horrible blur that only caused him more disdain when he tried to think clearly. His senses seemed to begin properly shifting back to their normal design. He could hear more than white noise now, such as a soft beep and hushed voices. Randall's eyes followed the noise to the corner of the room. There were two people. One was a burly man, he was abnormally hairy. Honestly, he was hairy enough to be mistaken as a tree. The other was a doctor. That's when Randall realized where he was. He was in a hospital.

The hospital room smelled like orange scented cleaning supplies. He wouldn't have been far when he called it a "white room" as there was barely any color, aside from the stray photo warning about signs of terminal illnesses, not like that made him feel any better. The men who were talking were very distracted, but not distracted enough to ignore that the mysterious boy had just awaken. They seemed surprised, as if they weren't sure if the treatment would be able to save Randall. "Oi! Doctor, look, he is awake!" The tree man exclaimed to the doctor as they rushed to Randall's bedside. The doctor got over the shock of Randall waking up and smiled. "Hello there, young man, how do you feel?" He asked quietly, as if he knew how much pain Randall's head was in, or perhaps it was like talking to a child. Or more correctly, a lost child. "Who... Who are you?"

The doctor gave Randall another smile, though it kind of seemed a bit plastered on. "Doctor Jason Birmingham." The doctor responded. "Firth." Tree man responded, it was hard to tell if he was smiling or not, as he was very hairy and the only thing of his face Randall could see was his nose and eyes. "What is your name, sonny?" Firth asked Randall with an obvious curiosity. Randall didn't resemble any villagers, he even dressed differently. "Randall... something... I just remember a boy yelling for me... I think I fell..." Randall muttered, trying again to recollect his memories. It was awful that the only thing he knew about himself was his first name, and what if Randall wasn't even his name? What if that memory was of something else? It hurt so much to think about it, but it wasn't like he had much else to focus on. "Don't strain yourself, Randall, you have amnesia. A very severe case. It will only become more difficult if you force your memories."

Randall had already assumed most of that, he wished he could simply not force his memories, but it happened. "Where is this place?" Randall asked. "Craggy Dale, quaint little town of farmers." Firth responded. Randall didn't recognize the name at all, it was as foreign as the hospital room and the people standing in front of him. He must have been from somewhere else, because there was no way he could be from here. He didn't know why, but something informed him his home was elsewhere, even if he couldn't remember where. "Where do I go?" Randall finally asked, as he was curious what to do if he didn't have anywhere in the village to live. "Well, Randall, me and Dr. Birmingham here have talked, and I need some extra help on the farm, so I've decided to take you in as a farm hand." Randall was very confused at why Firth would want to take him in even though he didn't even know him. "Why?" Randall asked curiously, but then Firth just gave him a hearty laugh, as if it was obvious. "Why here in Craggy Dale we are to treat strangers like family, especially if they have lost their way!" With those words said something clicked for Randall, "Dr… will I ever be able to regain my memories?" Randall asked again, as it was one of the few questions he had left that he was certain the Doctor could answer. He already knew the answer when he saw Dr. Birmingham's face look grim, but then that plastered smile returns. "Hopefully with time, my boy." That's when the feeling sunk in. Randall knew, even with his oblivious antics that Jason was lying. Randall knew now that his old life - whatever it was - is now over. He would have to adjust from being the strange boy who washed on the shores of Craggy Dale. This was his life now.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to centre this on not only Randall but also Henry and Angela. It will swap from Angie to Henry's POV during chapter. This chapter may slightly seem like Angela/Henry, but I mainly intended for it to be friendship. I would appreciate reviews and suggestions you have. Thank you! ~ Goldie

* * *

When Henry wasn't doing chores for Randall's father he was with Angela. They would leave their homes in the night and go to the ruins. This all started one night on a starry day in Stansbury. Henry walked alone in the cold brisk night when suddenly a gentle hand touched him on the shoulder, "Henry…"

Henry jumped at the sudden contact and turned around to meet the soft dark eyes of the blond. He immediately recognised her even in, even in the low light, "Angela… forgive me for jumping… I just didn't see you…" Angela gently took Henry's hand into her own and whispered out softly, "Henry… you've been crying, haven't you?" The sudden statement made Henry embarrassed. He tried his best to seem strong in the presence of anyone, in someway make it seem like he was okay. He had no one to talk to about Randall's disappearance.

"No… I am fine, Angela. It is late, you should get home..." Angela bit her lower lip and then tugged at her curly blond locks, her gaze meeting Henry's briefly. In those few seconds they both communicated something to each other. The raw emotion they both shared… pain. "Henry… I left my home to get some air. My parents…they don't care at all." Angela herself echoed Henry in forcing back tears, "… they don't? What do you mean Angela?"

"It's almost like they're happy he is gone… they never thought much of him where he means the world to me. I miss him… so much Henry… and I feel alone. I-I'm sorry, I have rambled on, haven't I? You probably have something important to do." Henry found himself caught off guard by how much they matched each other in their thoughts, and although Angela turned to go back home, her fingers slipping out of his. He still thought it'd be worth a shot to ask. "Angela… would you like to come with me? We can find Randall… together?"

She turned to him, again with that surprised expression. "You… you would let me?" She whispers out in that soft voice that Henry knew so well by now. "If you would come along." Henry responded, completely sure in his decision to take Angela with him. "I would like that…" She whispered back softly and the two went into the ruins together.


End file.
